The Prodigy Son
by JustInRhymes
Summary: Goten gets trained by Goku before Beerus arrives. But something is wrong. Goten’s hair keeps on glowing red... ARCS INCLUDED — WILL INCLUDE BEERUS AND GODS — WILL INCLUDE FUTURE TRUNKS — WILL INCLUDE TOURNEMENT OF POWER
1. Goku And Goten : ?

Dragon Ball Super (If Goten and Trunks has actual character development)

Hey guys this is my first story so please leave me some criticism!!!

Goku stood in the field. Looking down at his youngest son and youngest super Saiyan ever! He thought to himself, 'Goten must be almost as strong as Krillin... I should train him!!!'

"Hey, Goten, buddy?" Goten eyes wandered up towards his father. His expression not reading confusion as Goku spoke towards Goten yet again

"How about I train you to be as strong as me?!?" Goten's eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"YESYESYE——"

"Shhhhhhh." Spoke Goku as he suddenly smiled and grabbed onto Goten. Hurling him across the ground and forming a crater where he landed.

Goten yelped. Getting slammed as he looked up at his father "HEY THAT HURT!!!!"

Goku did his usual son grin and rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed

Goten took this to advantage. Sending his body flying towards Goku's body with his fist

The ground shook as Goku's eyes widened at the impact and of the strength behind the massive fist by his own son 'W-What is this power...'

Suddenly Goten's body blasted into a golden power and his hair flared up in the Saiyan way

Goku's eyes widened as he was forced to power up to SSJ2 against his own son. His body shook as he screamed and sent Goten flying into the floor yet again.

Goten was showing no sign of getting up — his shirt torn from the top left to the bottom right as his body exploded in a mass of white light energy. His eyes flowed with red brightness suddenly. As his hair threatened to flare the same colour

"I'VE HAD ENOUGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Goku was sent flying back by the yell. Goten charging at him as Goku powered up to SSJ3. His boy roared with pure energy as Goten began to whisper under his breath during Goku's screaming.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Goku charged at his son with rapid pace

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee"

Goku powered all of his energy into his fist. Swinging forward towards the younger Saiyan

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEE"

Goku's fist flared with the golden energy as Goten's hair flared bright red then back to black.

Goku swung — but with incredible speed Goten spun around the side of Goku and around to his back —

Goku's world went in slow motion as he felt energy engulf into his back.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

With that - Goten's Kamehameha wave turned into a blood red colour. Engulfing his fathers back. His eyes went back to their normal colour as his power level dropped down to 1.0

Goku was sent flinging over towards the mountains. His mind blank as SSJ3 ran out and he fell down out of the Kamehameha wave due to it not being released anymore. His body hit the ground in the near- destroyed field as Satan arrived in a limo and looked at the chaos. He decided not to get out and threw a briefcase on the floor. Before speeding off.

And that's that — hope you enjoy it!!!!

JustInRhyme signing out

KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!


	2. Flashbacks! : ?

Goten slowly rose from the ground. His left arm bleeding everywhere, he felt the horrible metallic taste on his younger.

 _Blood, he thought._

 _His eyes shut. Before he flashed back into an earlier event..._

 _An unknown Saiyan stares at Goten at Trunks, his eyes bleeding into Goten's soul as it yells at him..._

 _"KAKAROOOOOOT!"_

 _Goten's eyes widen. As the beast of a Saiyan flies towards then. Grabbing onto Trunks and hurling him through the sky_

 _"TRUNKS!!!" Goten screamed. Turning his head and looking at the legendary Super Saiyan. He charged towards Goten. Swiping him up and swinging his body into the ground repeatedly, springing the same metallic blood in his mouth from before to life._

 _The Saiyan laughed maniacally, smirking as he laughed at Goten's misfortune._

 _Just then — he heard the swift sound of Trunks rearriving — or so he thought._

 _"You..."_

 _The purple creature pointed at Goten. Chuckling before transporting him somewhere else./_

Goten took a breath of fresh air. His body shook as he woke up in his bed. Looking outside to see it was the night time already.

"I can't remember his name..."

He slowly got up. Covered in bandages as he slowly walked out of the room. Towards the lookout.

 _I wish I could fly..._

His body was tired. As e slowly began to scale up the large building.

Up and up...

He had reached the top. Before speaking out.

"Kami. Where did my father learn kaioken boost and instant transmission?"

Of course Kami replied with King Kai's planet. But Goten was already off. He needed that kaioken boost if he ever wanted to fight with Trunks. Be as strong as Trunks Briefs.

He eventually arrived seconds before falling. Whimpering as he spoke "teach me kaioken..."


	3. Goten And Vegeta : ?

His body shook as it hit the ground for the final time. Looking up at Vegeta, whom he had found on king Kai's planet.

His hands shook. His body raging with energy. As Vegeta took back two steps. Amazed by the power before he spoke.

"Remember when Buu killed chi-chi."

Vegeta smirked. Looking over and staring into Goten's eyes as he spoke.

"If I was him. _I would do it again."_

Goten's head snapped up. His body glaring up in golden energy. Yelling up at Vegeta

"I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUU"

Vegeta was no match for the enraged Saiyan. Whom sliced him with fists, kicking him in the head before he felt himself sent back with ki

blasts.

"So Kakarot's spawn is worth something... unlike your unworthy brother _Gohan_."

Goten's body shook. His back slightly perched out as he screamed out into the air.

 _He's doing it... he's breaking through his barrier..._

Vegeta has powered up to SSJ2. As Goten (whom is Seven in this story) yelled and screamed into the air. Blue electricity crackled around him. His hair got brighter as he swung at Vegeta. Making him not even budge.

"You're weak. Undeserving of your power. I'd kill Kakarot again if I had to." Goten looked up at Vegeta again...

His eyes flowed red.

His hair glowed red.

Vegeta stumbles back. As Goten's power rose from somewhere in the 700,000's to 2,000,000's. Goten swung his fist directly into the gut of Vegeta. Who's eyes spilled out water and mouth, blood.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU VEGETA!!!!"

Air smashed out of the gut of the Saiyan prince's gut as Goten appeared above his head. Swinging his leg down into Vegeta's skull and sending him through the planet.

Goten soon went down to SSJ2. Before yelling out.

"KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!"

Goten had appeared infront Of Vegeta in seconds. Swinging his leg into Vegeta's arm before being caught. Blasted in the leg. Sent flying around the planet. Goten's small body smashed into a tree. Slowly getting up. His gi torn and destroyed.

His body slammed off of the floor. As he felt woozy. Looking up at Vegeta. Who laughed and taunted him.

He began to power up. Feeling his power rise and his aura flame up into fire surrounding him.

He sent his fist directly into Vegeta's chin. With enough force to send him flying off the planet. Goten following him before almost teleporting and just hitting Vegeta with all his strength, sending him further towards space before speeding down towards him. Sending fist after fist after fist.

As if Goten's flame wasn't enough the atmosphere around them burnt them up. As Vegeta was sent down into a tree. Smashing through it and forming a crater. Bloodied and bruised.

Goten powered down to his base form. Kaioken running out as he dropped onto his feet.

Before he turned around

And saw him...

 _The Purple Cat..._


	4. Goten Vs Beerus : ?

"Oh... the Saiyan destined to beat me has arrived I see... with the Saiyan prince?"

Goku's eyes widened as he looked at Goten. Before powering up into his max. Unable to reach SSJ3

"Calm down your idiotic man-child. You're trying too hard to be like Frieza."

Goten's eyes widened as he lunged — But was too late.

His father had already approached Beerus, punching him square in the face and creating a shockwave in the process

"Pathetic..." the cat spoke. Kicking Goku away as Bulma lay down the dragon balls.

"WE WISH FOR THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD."

The eternal dragon shook his head. Before explaining what it was.

"I wish to revive Frieza."

Everyone gasped at Goten's actions. As they got into a circle around Goku.

They all blasted super Saiyan. As Goku's hair glowed red along with Goten's

"GOTEN YOUR HAIR!"

Everyone glanced at him. As Goku rose up and charged at Beerus. So fast it was impossible to see even for Trunks.

"Dad is losing I have to help him!"

He glanced over at Gohan. Before yelling at him to go train.

"UNLOCK MYSTIC RIGHT NOW OR SOMETHING."

"Goten you're a God."

"Oh yeah. But still trainnnn byeeeeeee."

Goten blasted off. His knuckles swinging up and colliding into Beerus's skull. Feeling the God Ki run through his veins.

"KAMEKAMEHAA!"

Goten's wave flew out. Attacking Beerus in the face as Goku teleported behind him. Kicking him down right towards Goten, whom proceeded to swing his fists rapidly.

'I need to help them.." Trunks spoke suddenly. Crossing his arms in an Vegeta fashion around him and screaming out as he threw them down

"SUPER SAIYAN TIMES TWO!"

Trunks flew up along with Goten and Goku. Moving as a blur, but slow to the two God Ki users

Blood spilt from Beerus as he was attacked rapidly from three directions by three saiyansr

Trunks swung his final shot before being sent back and flying into the ground.

Goku reverses back into a super Saiyan, whilst Goten was hammering down onto Beerus relentlessly.

"YOU ARE STUPID, CAT MAN!"

Goten's fist slammed directly into Beerus's skull. Before Beerus simply chopped him frown and away.

"Guess I will have to destroy this pathetic planet anyway"

"No!"

"I'LL SMASH THROUGH MY LIMITS IF IT MEANS PROTECTING THOSE I CARE FOR!"

Beerus skimmed back. His eyes widening as Goten screamed into his face

"AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"

Goten's aura flamed up like magma. A she blasted towards Beerus. Swinging a fist and missing it.

"Why does this saiyan boy persist?" Who's asked. His noble attitude set in stone as he watched the battle with ease. Vegetable scoffed. Crossing his arms as he looked away from the angel. Speaking

"Because there's one thing a saiyan always keeps. His -"

"-PRIIIIIIIDDDDDE!"

Goten suddenly screamed out. His Flaming aura growing bigger

"Hakai."

Goku flew towards Goten. Slamming him out the way as he was struck full force with the blast. Reverting to his base form and floating in the atmosphere

'... Oh Shi-' Beerus thought. Within a second blood spilled from his mouth from repeated burning punches into his gut.

Goten slammed his fist into the GOD's chest before flipping back.

"Hakai."

The beam flung right towards Goten. Slicing through his normal clothing and through his body

'I-i'm dead.. aren't I'

'N-no.. dad..'

'I...I WILL AVENGE YOU'

Beerus smirked. Slowly floating down with Goku's unconscious body in his he's before pushing him onto the floor. He scoffed.

"His son was weak. I took care of him"

They sensed for Goten's power... nothing.

"My baby! Goten!"

Suddenly a raging power split through the entire universe. The uncontrolled flowing of power shook the universe seven

"N-no... What?"

"It couldnt be,"

Beerus suddenly exploded into a pool of blood. As Whis stood up seriously.

Everyone was Silent as a young boy with a ripped shirt stood behind Lord Beerus. The left side of his chest dripped with blood as the young boy turned around. His right eye covered with a red bandage as wobbled on his feet. Obviously drained of fatigue. Noticeable by the way he was stood.

"omae wo shindeiru"

Everyone stopped moving as the boy spoke. His voice was deep as he chuckled slightly. His hair suddenly flared up. A green tornado zooming up around his body for seconds as he transformed into his legendary super saiyan form.

He stumbled mentally. Clouds forming in the sky as his eyes glowed blood red. His body moved like he was not in control. His crimson eyes peering through his hair as he sputtered out towards the people. The sky grew light red and smoke covered the area.

"I am Zarbock... Son Of Broly."

"So... who's next?"

 **Thank you guys for waiting. I have officially decided to scrap some things here and there from DBS and replace them. As such; Beerus will still train Goku and vegetables. But the arc will be based around Zarbock. Thus starting the 'Son Of Legend Arc'**

 **Next chapter I'm going to switch up my writing a little bit.**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Peace!**


	5. Too Much Restraint : Son Of Broly Arc

The boy chuckled. His body almost ceasing communication from his mind as he stared at the cast of shocked z fighters before him. His expression deemed as he glared at Vegeta before smiling up into the heaven. sidestepping away from a base formed figure as it hit the floor.

the figure stood up. Staring at Zarbock with pure rage. His eyesight blocked as he sped towards the legendary super saiyan with his fist risen to strike the boy. "Pathetic..." Zarbock spoke. His fist clenching as he smacked the figure revealed to be Goten to the floor. Vegeta charged towards him. Fist diving towards the child's stomach brfore being met with a final flash point blank in the face. Causing him to be blasted off.

"Woops.. That was a little too much power." Zarbock scoffed. Walking towards the rest of the fighters before charging up a red beam and releasing it to them. Knocking them unconscious in a manner of seconds. Goten screamed in rage as he slowly got up. Tears threatening to escaping from his eyes whilst he did so.

"Y-You KILLED THEM!" He screeched. Zarbock flying towards him and smashing his fist into the young Half Saiyan's gut. Blood spilt from His mouth as he delivered the smash into his gut. Goten's body ragdolled across the air. Spinning him through the air as he hit the floor beside his father.

Goku didn't react to this. He could barely breathe let alone kill this person and get revenge for his family. Goten slid onto his back. Wobbly moving up and onto his legs, his sight almost undetectable.

But still, he pushed up. Hearing the ringing blare through his ears as white aura flew around his body. He stood up though. Still conscious as his body stood, arms down as if he was asleep. Eyes unwble to be seen under his hair.

The Prodigy Son stood up. Zarbock chuckling at him as he spoke to Goten "I'm the goddamn prodigy son. You can't beat me.. I am GOD!" His pupils glowed red, shaking rapidly as he charged towards Goten.

Suddenly flames exploded from Goten's body. Engulfing Zarbock and sending him stumbling back. Before the flames split apart and through the smoke he could only see Goten's fist rocketing towards his soill before it was pounded off of the skull

Blood flew from Zarbock's skull and then his mouth almost immediately afterwards. The pain was unbearable as Goten walked towards Zarbock. His body crackling with purple and black energy with a red aura bleeding off of him with each step. Radiating power from everywhere. Shaking the ground.

His body trembled as Goten walked towards him. Zarbock's figure visibly freaked out by the power radiating off of the boy who was supposed to have less power than him in the first place.

"What... No! your father was only a 3rd class saiyan.." His sentence was cut off as Goten's fist rebounded out of the air, finding itself slammed into the Legendary Super Saiyan's skull. Blood flew from his forehead from the massive punch, as Goten lifted up two arms before bringing them back to the left side of his hips. Blue energy rocketed out of thin air. Goten's hands shaking as yellow electricity coated the even stronger blue energy. The energy glew large. Absorbing his hands almost as the yellow lightning became more frequent around the ball.

Goten flipped his hands infront of his stomach. A little out but so fast that wind struck around him. Delayed from how fast he was. The beam blasted out in a Kamehameha fashion before the yellow lightning went around it repeatedly like a twister. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Goten screamed, sending the son of Broly flying into the air as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and...

Goten collapsed.


	6. The Super Saiyan God Son Of Broly

Goten awoke. Strange, on an entirely different plane all together, his head was pounding and his arm - his arms hurt like hell due to the strain of the final Kamehameha.

He stood up slowly - looking across the wasteland of the planet he was on.. Before his eyes seemed to focus on one thing - his mother's dead body and his brother's limp one - he was in base form and he saw it.

His eyes widened and pupils shook as he saw Zarbock fly straight at him, a ki blade in his hand as he swung it out to finally end the battle.

Blood flew out. And Goten screamed as the body infront of him fell limp.

It was his father. Dead. Dying in his arms. Infront of him as Zarbock chuckled. Making his way to Gohan..

"Yet another saiyan.. Dead at my hands.."

"... Goten... I wanna tell you that if you don't do this.. Trunks is gonna die.. I'm gonna die.. But before all that if you don't do this..

 _you're gonna die_ "

Zarbock lifted his foot above Gohan's skull suddenly. Just chuckling as he let the boy speak his last words..

"Goten.. Let it go, it is not a sin to fight for the right cause.. there is those who words alone will not reach. I know how you feel.. I've been in this situation before.. Before I go.. Just let it go..."

Zarbock brought his foot down, crushing Gohan's skull oh so suddenly.

Goten stared... Quiet as Zarbock turned to him and began to stalk through the rubble towards him.. Was it enough.. No.. Nothing was..

Zarbock pushed Goten away. Moving towards Trunks and raising his blade..

 **"STOP IT!"**

The entire earth shook, as a deep power within the saiyan began to unleash itself..

 **"STOP IT!"**

His blood boiled - as his eyes faded into a red color, a magma hot aura flaking off his body.

His power began to rise as Zarbock looked over in shock..

Goten's muscles grew.. His hair spiked up suddenly and he grew taller as he leaned back to let out all the frustration he had trapped inside him whilst his power skyrocketed...

And scream.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Dust began to build up around Goten as his aura flared and continued to flake off him - it burst around the area and made Zarbock fly off his feet with the insane power boost rushing through his system.

His hair flashed into a blue color as the aura stopped for maybe a second - too short to see - before that too became blue - rolling off him in waves

He burst forwards - his power level having exceeded Zarbock's by far. As he swung out hiis fist to begin it. The final battle.

His fist smacked off of Zarbock's head with a loud Thud - echoing through the area as Zarbock stumbled back - Goten quickly dropped to the floor and kicked him in the kneecap - popping it and sending him down onto his knees.

Goten slapped his palms together from the ground as a red energy tore out of it - coating a large blue one.

The kaioken Kamehameha.

Goten's aura flared even more as he reached times twenty - hitting Zarbock into the floor and sending him skidding into HFIL.

He flew down after him - punching him repeatedly as his armor cracked before flying off completely. He hit the Rocky terrain of HFIL alongside Zarbock - before he felt his ki destroy..

... This was not good. His ki was taking the strain of times twenty a lot and he only had him like that for what.. Maybe but a few seconds..

Zarbock stood up. In his super saiyan state still as Goten burnt out of kaioken and into regular blue - gi tattered.

His mouth was bleeding profusely from Goten's punch but he powered through it with pure indomitable willpower. Before swinging his fist out and rocking Goten back. Sending him flying into a rock which he harshly smashed through before collapsing.

Blood flew out his mouth as he hit the surface, before he began to stand up slowly... Zarbock rushed over to him and dealed a knee blow to the ribs. Shattering them all with just a single hit.

Goten was down. Almost dead, as he remembered the words of his brother...

 **Let it go.**

He pushed through the pain, slamming his skulk off his opponents. Zarbock stumbled backwards before Goten dived forwards - hitting him in the gut with his shoulder and sending them tumbling further down into HFIL

They hit almost the very bottom of HFIL and Goten was on top of Zarbock - his hands in the position for an axe handle when..

A green pillar of pure aura blasted off of Zarbock's body, sending Goten flying backwards to hit the floor..

His muscles shook with the strain of his body as he picked himself up - he could sense it as his mouth opened and he spoke three words that caused him to be in utter shock..

 **"H-He's getting stronger..."**

His mouth opened in shock - as Zarbock slowly rose in the pillar - the only thing able to be seen of him were his bright glowing red eyes that pierced through the aura as he rose... Goten was trembling.

Zarbock suddenly Unleashed the aura fully as it blew the ground up, bursting through it completely and creating holes in which lava seeped through.

He suddenly leaned back in the aura - before it turned into a rectangle and then exploded magnificently into a sphere - blasting into something like a firework and revealing a shirtless spiked haired male with glowing red piercing eyes and legendary green hair.

Goten's eyes widened in shock - before he rushed forwards - knowing that even he was outclassed but so what...

No matter what. He was going to win.

Hey.. I only came back because of the Broly movie - honestly was thinking of abandoning this story and this was the only thing that I could thing of.

Doesn't even pass 1000 words on its own. Shows how utterly bad it is.


End file.
